Good Girls Go Bad
by NeverSayNever95
Summary: This is just a one-shot of James and Lily. Describes when they first meet and then dancing at the Yule Ball in both POVs. Set to "Good Girls Go Bad" by Cobra Starship.


**This is just a random one-shot I did when I was bored. It's basically James and Lily when they first met from both POVs, and then them dancing at the Yule Ball from both POVs. Yes, I know the story probably doesn't go with the song that well. No, I don't really give a shit. Yes, I know it's incredibly fluffy and mushy, and guess what? I don't really give a shit! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or "Good Girls Go Bad". Just so you know.**

**Sooo, yeah. Enjoy the product of my boredom.**

_**I know you're type**_

_**Yeah Daddy's little girl**_

_**Just take a bite**_

_**Let me shake up your world**_

**JPOV**

The first time I saw her, we were 11 years old, just about to get on the Hogwarts Express. I was waiting for my best mate, Sirius, by the barrier when a flash of red caught my eye. I turned to investigate and saw _her_. Even at 11, girls were usually the number one thing on my mind, and she was the most beautiful one I'd ever seen. When her piercing green eyes met mine briefly, the most wonderful feeling went through me: it was like Christmas morning. She was just standing there holding on to who I assume was her father. Both of them were looking around confusedly, like they had no idea what was going on. _Ah, so she's a muggleborn. _Not that it mattered to me, but it did present a golden opportunity.

I walked up to her and said, "Hi. Do you happen to be looking for platform 9¾?"

"Um, yeah, actually. How did you know?" she replied in a shocked voice.

_Because you look like an adorably lost puppy. _"Well, you know, you just have that look. A magical glow, if you will."

She rolled her eyes, exchanging a look with her father before saying, "Look, could you just tell me where it is?"

I decided Sirius could meet me on the train and swept my arm towards the barrier. "Right this way." I said with a smirk. Her and her father looked at the brick column warily. "Here, watch me."

I stepped through the barrier, easily passing through onto the magical platform. I turned in time to see the redhead emerge quickly from the brick, her father following with her luggage cart. Her eyes found mine and she said, somewhat reluctantly, "Thanks. I never would've figured that out. I'm Lily Evans, by the way."

_Her name is just as beautiful as she is. _"I'm James Potter. And don't worry…I'll collect later." A smirk made its way back onto my face as she gave me a disgusted look and led her father towards the train.

"See you at school!" I called after her. She gave no sign of having heard me.

"Whoa! Who is that?" Sirius asked as he ran up to me.

"The love of my life," I replied as I watched Lily Evans walk away.

'_**Cause just one night couldn't be so wrong**_

_**I'm gonna make you lose control**_

_**She was so shy**_

'_**Till I drove her wild**_

"I'm not going to dance with you, Potter!"

"Aw, come on, Lily! You know you want to! It's just one dance. I mean, what's wrong with that? Could you just, for one night, not hate me?" Lily looked shocked.

"What?" I said, trying to figure out why the hell she was looking at me like that.

Her face softened slightly as she said, "I don't hate you, James." _Merlin, she just called me James! _"You just annoy the hell out of me. In fact, if you weren't such an irritating, arrogant prat, I might actually like you." _Did she actually just say that?_

"Then why won't you dance with me?" I asked, trying to sound like my confident self, but failing miserably. She looked like she was considering it, though, and that gave me the boost I needed. "I mean, I know you'll cave eventually, so why not do it sooner rather than later?" I said with my trademark smirk.

She rolled her eyes, saying, "See what I mean? Arrogant prat!" Nevertheless, she held out her hand to me, causing conversation between the five girls surrounding her to stop cold. I took it, ignoring the stares of my friends as well as hers, and led her to the dance floor. I was sure that I was grinning like an idiot, but I didn't care. Meeting Sirius' shocked stare across the floor, I knew he could tell exactly what I was thinking. _I got Lily Evans to cave! Oh, I'm freaking_ awesome!

_**I make them good girls go bad**_

_**I make them good girls go bad**_

_**You were hangin' in the corner with your five best friends**_

_**You heard that I was trouble but you couldn't resist**_

"What are you so happy about?" Lily asked with an amused expression on her face. I quirked one eyebrow and started at her steadily.

"Oh come on!" she said, exasperated. "Everyone knows you're not _actually _in love with me. The only reason you've chased me for so long is because I kept saying no. I figure now that I've said yes, you'll lose interest and finally leave me alone." For some reason she looked a bit sad as she finished her little speech, and her eyes went to our now slowly moving feet. For a second I thought it might be because she didn't want that to happen, but then quickly dismissed the thought. Not even _I _was that vain.

Lily got her composure back fairly quickly, and after looking at Alexis, Rylan, Caroline, Jessie, and Alice as if for support, she said, "What, no sarcastic remark from the infamous James Potter? Or are you just surprised that I finally figured you out?"

I was moving her around the dance floor on autopilot at this point, and it took me a minute to answer her. "You think I'm only in it for the chase?"

"Well, aren't you?" she asked defiantly.

_Wow, she really does think I'm a total asshole. _I looked at the girl I'd been in love with for seven years and did the only thing I possibly could. I kissed her. Hesitantly at first, waiting for her to respond, but when she put her arms around my neck, it got more intense. I almost forgot that we were in the middle of a dance floor.

When we broke apart, I looked down at her shocked face with a smile. "Lily, I'm not in this for the chase, or even for the night. I'm in it forever, or however long you'll have me. I'll never lose interest, and I'm not going anywhere."

"Holy shit!" Lily breathed, and with that most eloquent statement, I bent once more to kiss the love of my life. And even though I could feel the entire room staring at us, I really didn't give a crap, because I couldn't have been happier.

_**I know you're type**_

_**Boy you're dangerous**_

_**Yeah you're that guy**_

_**I'd be stupid to trust**_

**LPOV**

The summer I turned 11, two things happened that changed my life. The first was that I found out I was a witch and had to go to a special school called Hogwarts for seven years. The second thing was that I met James Potter.

I was standing at the train station holding on to my dad, because it was incredibly crowded, and I didn't want to lose him. We were both looking around for platform 9¾. _What the hell is that supposed to mean? There _is _no platform 9¾!_

Then I saw _him._ He was standing next to a brick column, and looked like almost every other guy at my old school: like the world bowed down to him, and he both knew and expected it. And of course as soon as I looked at him, he started making his way over to us.

"Hi. Do you happen to be looking for platform 9¾?" _What the hell?_

"Um, yeah, actually. How did you know?" I asked the strange black haired boy.

"Well, you know, you just have that look. A magical glow, if you will." He replied with an adorable smirk. I rolled my eyes and looked at my dad as if to say _oh, so he's one of _those.

"Look, could you just tell me where it is?" His face momentarily took on a calculating look, only to be replaced once again with a smirk. I wondered whether he was ever going to cut the bull and have a normal conversation.

Then he swept his arm towards the column where he'd been standing and said, "Right this way." _Um, what? _That was a solid brick column! Was he joking?

When he saw the look on my dad's and my faces, he seemed to take pity on us and said, "Here, watch me." And with that he walked _through the freaking brick! _I looked at my dad, then shrugged and quickly followed the annoying boy. It was the strangest thing I'd ever felt, but when I got to the other side, I looked up to see a sign that said **Platform 9¾. **

I met the boy's bright blue eyes and reluctantly said, "Thanks. I never would've figured that out. I'm Lily Evans by the way."

"I'm James Potter. And don't worry about it…I'll collect later." There was that damn smirk again. I was beginning to think he didn't have any other expressions. I looked at him with disgust and turned towards the giant red train, towing my dad along behind me. He hadn't said a word the entire time, which was weird. I guess the whole magic thing was kind of freaking him out. We _had _just walked through solid brick.

Then I heard James call, "See you at school!" I didn't even bother to look back, instead hurrying out of his sight so I could say goodbye to my dad in peace. I was _not _going to get along with James Potter.

_**But just one night couldn't be so wrong**_

_**You make me wanna lose control**_

_**She was so shy**_

'_**Till I drove her wild**_

I was standing in the corner of the room with my friends Alexis, Rylan, Caroline, Jessie, and Alice when I saw _him _coming towards me with that damn smirk on his face. _Ugh! _I did _not _want to deal with him tonight! Everything concerning James was confusing as hell lately. I didn't know when it had started, but now his smirk was more adorable than infuriating, and the way his hair stuck up in all over the place didn't make me want to hit him upside the head. No, it made me want to run my hands through it, look deep into his gorgeous blue eyes, and…_dammit! _

He had finally reached me, and when he opened his mouth, I cut him off before he could destroy my self control with that deep, sexy voice of his. "I'm not going to dance with you, Potter." It took everything I had not to call him James.

"Aw, come on, Lily! You know you want to!" _You have no idea. _"It's just one dance. I mean, what's wrong with that? Could you just, for one night, not hate me?"

_Hate him? _He had no idea how far off the mark he was. I had never hated him. Wanted to strangle him: yes. Wanted to throw rocks at his ridiculously gorgeous head: hell yes! But hated him? Never.

"What?" he said, and I realized I must be giving him a really weird look.

"I don't hate you, James." _Crap, I called him James._"You just annoy the hell out of me. In fact, if you weren't such an irritating, arrogant prat, I might actually like you." _Did I really just say that?_

"Then why won't you dance with me?" he asked, and he seemed so pitiful that I started to consider it. It must have shown on my face, though, because he smirked and said, "I mean, I know you'll cave eventually, so why not do it sooner rather than later?"

Trying not to show how hot his arrogance was, I rolled my eyes and told my friends, "See what I mean? Arrogant prat!" And then, just to prove to myself just how much I _didn't _like him, I held out my hand. As soon as I did, his eyes widened and all of my friends stopped talking. _It was going to be very interesting trying to explain this to them. _

James led me out to the dance floor, his eyes only leaving mine once to lock eyes with Sirius, who I'd seen behind me earlier. Then his beautiful eyes were boring in to my bright green ones, and I hoped that he couldn't tell what I was thinking. _If he's supposed to annoy the hell out of me, then why does it feel so good to finally cave?_

_**I make them good girls go bad**_

_**I make them good girls go bad**_

_**I was hangin' in the corner with my five best friends**_

_**I heard that you were trouble but I couldn't resist**_

James' eyes still hadn't left mine, and I was beginning to worry that we might trip or run into someone. I wasn't exactly the most coordinated person in Hogwarts, but he seemed to be doing just fine leading me. _Damn! Is there anything he isn't good at? _

He hadn't stopped smiling since I held out my hand, so I finally just had to ask, "What are you so happy about?" He lifted one eyebrow as if the answer was totally obvious, but it was all I could do just not to kiss him right then and there. Then I realized the reason he was referring to.

"Oh come on!" _Does he _seriously _think he's in love with me? _"Everyone knows you're not _actually_ in love with me. The only reason you've chased me this long is because I kept saying no. I figure that now that I've said yes, you'll lose interest and finally leave me alone." As I said it I realized how sad it would make me if that happened. I didn't want him to know that, though, so I quickly put on my mad face and went on the offense.

He was still staring at me so I said, "What? No sarcastic comment from the infamous James Potter? Or are you just surprised that I finally figured you out?"

James looked at me in shock for a couple minutes, and just when I thought he wouldn't answer, he replied, "You think I'm only in it for the chase?"

"Well aren't you?" I asked, trying not to let on how much I really wanted to know the answer. He looked at me for almost a full minute, and then did the thing I least expected him to do. He kissed me. It was soft, like he was waiting for me to say this was okay, and I took a second to think _when has James Potter ever waited for someone's approval? _

Then I wrapped my arms around his neck, burying my hands in his surprisingly soft hair, and lost all ability to think. I don't know how long we kissed, and I don't care. When we finally broke apart, he looked like he'd just won the world's greatest prize, and I'd never loved him more than in that moment.

Or so I thought until he said, "Lily, I'm not in this for the chase, or even for the night. I'm in it forever, or however long you'll have me. I'll never lose interest, and I'm not going anywhere."

"Holy shit!" I said softly. I had barely enough time to think _smooth, Lily,_ before he leaned down once again to kiss me. It was just like I'd always imagined it in the daydreams that had been causing my grades to drop lately. And there, in my irritating, arrogant prat's arms, everything was perfect. _I guess I _was _always destined to cave. _

**So there it is. If you liked it, great, and if you didn't, well no one forced you to read it. I know it was almost unbearably lovey-dovey and crap, but that's just what I do best, so get used to it. :D**

**Please review and let me know what you think.**

**Mushily and musically yours,**

**Mel**


End file.
